Heavy Rain 2 Norman's Story (Remake)
by XOreosX
Summary: I felt like I needed to improve the other story so here it is Scott Shelby is dead but Norman is not safe as he could become to victim of a new killer
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

My Name is Norman Jayden you may of heard of me you may have not. If you have not heard of me let me explain I'm a FBI profiler I'm well known for the origami killer case I helped Ethan Mars save his son and now it might be the end for all of us.

Right now I'm sitting at a table tied up and on each seat every person I care about is at gun point from a man who I used to trust.

Let me set back the story to when it started a week after the Origami killer case.


	2. Chapter 2

It's affected you more than you think Norman

"can you say your name please"

"this is a video memo recording Agent Norman Jayden FBI"

"good now what do you see?"

"the same before I put on the ARI"

"Do you want to stand up?"

Norman nodded his head and got out his seat. "how do you feel?"

"fine"

"now you have a glove on your hand lift your hand and press your hand down as if your pushing a button"

Norman pushed his gloved hand down and the room was full of clues. Norman was amazed at what he could see "what do you see?"

"everything" responded Norman

"your fingerprints have come up it tells me everything about you"

"ok Norman can you take them off please before you go telling everyone about my life".

Norman removed the glasses and gave them to the man and also removing the glove. "you have done pretty well some people vomit from it or become dizzy do you feel dizzy or anything?"

"nope I feel fine"

"ok these are now yours and take this?"

The man gave Norman a blue viral "what's this?"

"this is triptocane people have been not feeling well from the effects so if you feel dizzy or anything take a little bit of it and careful not to take too much".

Norman woke up forgetting where he was until he realised he was in the hotel room. Thinking of the crazy fucking case it brought him back to the memory of when he was introduced to the ARI.

'now I've woken up I can't get back to sleep maybe watching TV will help' he thought. He grabbed the TV remote and turned on the news

"news just in Norman Jayden 34 was found dead attempting to arrest the origami killer" said the news reporter. Norman started to panic why was he apparently on the news dead. His hands trembled as he got off the bed to open the window onto the balcony he looked down to see a massive grinder.

Norman was now hyperventilating and his heartbeat was echoing through his ears. He ran back into the room an their was a massive thump on the door as if someone was trying to break it down. He shuffled into the corner knees up to his face and hands over his ears hyperventilating suddenly the door was knocked down and Shelby entered the room "you could of arrested me but no...you killed me instead now the guilt will die with you" he said placing a gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

As a shot of pain went through him as he shot up in bed panting and covered with sweat. The bed sheets were on the floor as he had been thrashing about in his sleep. 'just a fucking nightmare' he thought he looked at his phone five thirty in the morning suddenly his phone vibrated it was a text...

Just reminding u about the press conference today

Ethan :)

'shit how could I forget something like that?' thought Norman.

He got out of bed and decided to take a hot shower. He stripped naked and threw his clothes out. He sighed with relief as he was welcomed to the warm water as he entered the shower. He trailed his fingers through his now wet hair. He looked at the mirror by the sink and saw himself with bruses and scars on his skin.

He trailed his fingers over the scars and bruses on his pale skin. 'wow I've been through a lot to be honest all of us have but not as much as Ethan he had broken ribs, burns, cuts, missing finger and drank poison' he thought to himself.

He stepped out the shower and dressed as he would with a suit and the green tie he would usually wear. Norman felt more relaxed as he had dropped the triptocane down the toilet he would usually worry about taking some. He knew he would have to deal with withdrawals but he will find away to make them disappear.

He looked out the window seeing his car surrounded by reporters and flashing cameras.

"Today's going to be a long fucking day" he muttered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Nightmares

Madison woke up shooting out of bed 'another doc nightmare this week' she thought to herself. She picked up her watch five thirty five am she would have to get up in about two hours get get Shaun his breakfast.

She turned to look at her right side of the double bed Ethan...he was fast asleep. He would usually wake up in the middle of the night from a nightmare about the case. To be honest all three of them have suffered Ethan and Madison with nightmares and Shaun. He now had a fear of water he wouldn't go out when it rained unless Ethan was their with an umbrella and able to carry him, when it was break time in school and it rained him and his friends would stay inside, when it was time for a bath or shower Shaun would cry his eyes out. There were times were Shaun and Ethan would put on their swimming consumes and take a bath or shower together or Ethan would stand on the other end of the shower curtain while Shaun took a bath or shower.

But for the first time in these past couple of days Madison saw peace there was no sign of fear on Ethan's face as he slept. It made Madison smile at the sight. She leaned over and kissed his forehead and tip toed out the room.

When she finally left the room she decided to check on Shaun. She slightly opened to door and he was fast asleep too she tip toed into his room and lifted the sheets more as it had been kicked off and kissed his forehead too. And tip toed back out the room.

'hot tea might help be go to sleep' she thought. Madison headed to the kitchen and placed a mug of tea in the microwave to warm it up. She quickly took it out before it made the beep noise since she didn't want to wake them.

She grabbed the mug and walked into the living room to sit on the couch. Madison grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned the TV on. The only thing on was morning news and gossiping shows.

Suddenly she heard the door creak and little footsteps heading towards her. She turned to see Shaun "Madison I had a nightmare" he said walking over to her.

Madison patted a place on the couch for him "sit down with me i had one too" Shaun walked over and placed himself down on the couch wrapping his arms around Madison.

"do you want to talk about it?"

"it was about when Dad came to save me I dreamed that the police shot him and I was asking Dad to wake up but he wouldn't" he said sounding upset.

"it's ok sweetie no one will hurt your Dad I wont let them"she whispered. She grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around both of them.

"were's Dad?" asked Shaun

"He's asleep" she responded.

Shaun nodded his head as he drifted back off to sleep.

Shaun woke up to the smell of bacon sizzling when he woke up His dad was in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"morning Shaun you ok? Madison told me you had a nightmare" asked Ethan as he placed the bacon on a plate with the scrambled eggs and toast. "I don't want to talk about it might upset you" responded Shaun

Ethan put his arms out and Shaun walked into them for a hug "it's ok" whispered Ethan and placed as kiss on his head.

"morning" said Madison as she walked in to kiss Ethan." yuk I'm eating" said Shaun.

Ethan and Madison giggled at Shaun's reaction, Shaun was still at that age where the thought kissing was gross and would give him germs.

Suddenly the phone wrang "I'll get it" responded Ethan and walked over to the phone.

"hello?"

"hey Ethan it's me"

"Lydia?" said Ethan happily

"I was told you got Shaun back how have you been?"

"I've been good" he responded

"just good i'm gonna need more than good Ethan" responded Lydia sarcastically but happily.

"well we have a new apartment"

"we? and I think by we you don't mean just Shaun am I right?" said Lydia in a chirpy voice.

"I have a girlfriend her name is Madison" and blushed slightly at what he said.

"I'm guessing she makes you happy and better than that bitch Grace?"

she asked in a sing song voice.

"Lydia I know you hate her but she's still in Shaun's life" responded Ethan.

"seriously Ethan?!...anyway I've been given a job opportunity were you are so I'm visiting you at the press conference tonight"

"what job is it?"

"theirs a serial killer going around prostitutes have gone missing they want me to investigate get more people on the team since they accused you with the origami killer case"

"so I'll see you at the press conference?"

"front row seats bye"

Ethan put the phone down and headed over to the breakfast table "who was that?" asked Madison.

"my sister Lydia she's a detective and she's woking over here she's coming to the press conference tonight" responded Ethan.

"Auntie Lydia!" said Shaun happily.

"Oh and Norman's coming round after the press conference maybe you can show him your drawing?" Said Ethan.

Shaun nodded his head excitedly.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Lydia Mars

Lydia arrived at the burt out house she picked up her mobile and dialed Ethan's number 'i can't believe I'm going to be missing the press conference' she thought to herself. "hello?"

"hi it's me Lydia I'm sorry but I'm not going to make it to the press conference apparently theirs been a dead body found and I have to look for Lt Carter Blake"

"don't worry about it I'll see you later and be careful with Carter Blake he's a complete asshole"

"so he's the one who beat the shit out of you and accused you?" asked Lydia.

"yeah just be careful ok"

"ok bye" she said and hung up.

Lydia took a deep breath and fixed her brown side fringe and got out the car. The house was just right next to her car it was surrounded with police cars and officers.

"sorry can't go past mam" said one of the officers

"I'm detective Lydia Mars I'm looking for Carter Blake"

"do you have ID miss Mars?"

Lydia took out her card with had a picture of her and labeled 'Detective Lydia Mars'

"ok he's just up the stairs as you enter"

Lydia crouched under the tape and walked in it was filled with police officers everywhere. 'right up the stairs'

When she got up the stairs their was a man shouting at an officer telling him to do something 'that must be carter Blake' she thought.

"Lt Carter Blake?" she asked

"that's me"

"my name's Lydia in a detective I've been told to investigate a serial killer killing teenagers?"

"listen Lady we already have enough on the team and you don't want to worry about your good looks."

He responded obviously he already didn't like her.

"I'm afraid you have no choice Carter you have to have more people on the team so you have more evidence since last time to accused someone innocent like my brother". Responded Lydia confidently

Blake looked at Lydia and realised who she was "oh no not another for the Mars Family"

"detective Lydia Mars now whats happened".

Carter let out a sigh but continued "there's been another dead body it seems to be prostitutes and their killed in gruesome ways as you will be able to see in this room...you don't faint at the sight of blood do you?"

"nope I'm fine" responded Lydia and entered the room as soon as she did she was attacked withy he metallic smell of blood. She turned to look at the body it looked like a rag doll ripped to peices and covered with blood.

The smell made her feel sick but she tried to engorge it. She put on some rubber gloves and a duster and dusted powder on the body "no fingerprints so when he attacked her they must of wore gloves" responded Lydia.

"Well there's a surprise" responded Carter

"I'm going to collect evidence" said Lydia talking out bags and tweezers.

Carter looked as she picked up bits and pieces from the body and placed them in little bags.

"And who exactly is going to be looking for DNA on these?" Asked Blake.

"I have a digree In forensics I know exactly what I'm doing" responded Lydia placing the bags in a suitcase.


	5. Chapter 5

Meeting with the Mars family

"I hated the press conference" said Ethan "I felt like a thousand flashes were damaging my eyes".

"Now I know why people hate journalists" respond Madison.

"I got a letter being told I have to stay here because the FBI think I could reduce the crime" said Norman.

Shaun smiled "that means you can visit us more" he said as Ethan was unlocking the door. Norman smiled at how happy Shaun was and playfully ruffled his hair it made him happy that someone in his life actually wanted to be around him.

When Ethan unlocked the door they all headed in Ethan and Norman taking a seat on the couch while Madison went into the kitchen to make coffee. "There's something I want to show you" said Shaun running into his room.

"It's a picture Shaun had drawn that he's been waiting to show you he had been asking for ages for me to ask you to come round" said Ethan.

A couple of seconds after Shaun ran back in with a piece of paper and handed it to Norman.

"Do you like it?!" Asked Shaun happily. It was really good it was at the wearhouse Ethan and Madison were hugging Shaun below and across was a picture of Blake with his beard with a speech bubble saying "he's a hero" which made Norman giggle.

Then he looked up to see him...he was on the conveyer belt fighting Shelby with a cape around him and Norman had a speech bubble saying "I will save you Madison, Ethan and Shaun!".

"It's really good Shaun" said Norman he wanted to keep hold of the picture "you can keep it" said Shaun.

"Are you sure don't you want to keep it?" Asked Norman surprised that he was giving his picture to him "it's fine I've already drawn another one exactly the same I want you to have one" he responded.

"Thanks Shaun" he said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door "oh that will be Lydia" said Ethan a he went to answer the door.

"Surprise" said Lydia giving Ethan a hug "it's good to see you again come in" he said helping Lydia carry her suitcases.

"Auntie Lydia!" Shouted Shaun

"Hey buddy how have you been" he said as she went to bro fist with him part of there secret handshake.

"You must be Madison" she said as she went to say hello to her "it's nice to meet you Lydia"

"Ethan explained to me how you two met thank you if it weren't for you he would of probably been in a bad state" she said thanking her.

"Oh Lydia this is Norman Jayden the one I was telling to about" when she turned to face him she froze.

'God he has the most beautiful eyes' she thought "hi I'm Lydia I'm helping with the case of the missing girls I've been told I'm sharing an office with you"

"It's nice to meet you Lydia".

Later on Shaun was on his game console playing video games while all four of them were at the table talking.

"So Norman tell me about you" said Lydia.

"There's not really much to talk about I'm just an FBI profiler who everyone at the station seems to hate" said Norman.

"Believe me I know how you feel I think everyone seems to hate me I mean there's this guy Carter...Blake I think he seems to hate me from the start"

"Dot worry he's like that with everyone he seems to be enemies with me once I got to know him".

They talked for a while until it was time for Norman to get going. Norman gave them all a hug and picked up Shaun's picture. "Hey Norman?" Asked Lydia she went over and kissed him on the cheek "see you tomorrow?" She said "yeah see ya tomorrow" he smiled.

When Norman arrived at his hotel room Norman shut the door and took a deep breath "wow" he muttered to himself "I think my life is getting better".

'I have friends like Ethan and Madison, Shaun looks up to me an I've met a girl that I can relate to' he thought.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

He turned around ad answered it was a tall guy with a leather jacket and skinny jeans his hair was neatly groomed but he still had that rebel look.

"Andrew?" Asked Norman it was his older brother his eyes were welled up as if something had happened. "Norman! Bella's gone missing I think she's been kidnapped by that killer that's killing women" he said.

"How do you know?" Questioned Norman

"Because he left this" he said it was a piece of origami "I think the killer is after us all"...


	6. Chapter 6

Case starts now

Norman sat in his office feeling panic and fear. Is she ok? , how did she go missing? and most importantly is she alive?.

His thoughts were interrupted by Lydia walking in "hey you ok?" She asked. "Not really Lydia...Bella's missing, my brother is being questioned and she could be dead for all I know"

Lydia walked over holding his hands and kneeling down to face him "hey don't think like that well find Bella you need to think positive Norman" she said trying to make him think positive.

"I know but I can't why would anyone want to hurt Bella...she's never hurt anyone she's smart she would never go off with a stranger it must be someone she knows" said Norman trying to think.

"Maybe we should start by talking to her enemies" suggested Lydia.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door "come in" said Lydia. When they looked it was Ethan.

"Hi I heard what happened with your sister and I...I want to help you...you helped me save Shaun it's the least I could do" said Ethan.

"Ethan it's really dangerous anything could happen on this investigation...what would Shaun react I something happened?" Said Lydia.

"Lydia you don't know how much danger I went trough saving Shaun and here's your proof" he said showing his chopped off finger.

"Norman won't we be able to find your sister faster if more people are on team?...you saved my son and now it's my turn to help you save your sister".

What if he was right what if they could find Bella faster if more people were on the team?

"Ok Ethan I will let you help but promise me you won't do anything stupid and you will carry a gun with you?" Said Norman.

Norman smiled "were gonna find Bella and were gonna get this bastard"


	7. Chapter 7

Trouble

A teenage boy about 19 stood outside the house of Leyland White. He had a red jacket with a black beanie and scruffy hair that poked through his beanie just like an adverse teenage boy. 'The house of Leyland White could he be the killer' he thought standing outside the house.

He put his hands in his pockets and walked down the path up to his house. He knocked on the door twice but no answer "hello?!" He asked but there was no answer. He tried ringing the doorbell but no answer 'maybe I should sneak inside have a look he's not home it's not like I'm stealing anything' he thought walking to the back of the house.

He looked at the window at the pack 'now how to get up' he thought he tried jumping but it didn't work. He then tried one more time and he grabbed the window ledge he shuffled his legs up and pushed himself up on the window ledge.

He pulled once but it didn't work "fucking stiff window" he muttered to himself and tried again when he did it was up. He leaned his head down and pushed himself onto the kitchen counter. When he got onto the counter he jumped down "what a crazy fucking place" he said as he looked around to see the place filled with stuffed animals.

"This place gives me the creeps" he muttered to himself as he walked past a stuffed owl which he knocked. As it almost fell to the floor it was caught in time "I don't want him to know he's had a visitor" he muttered to himself.

He looked at the stairs 'the interesting stuff is always up the stairs' he thought to himself and decided to walk up them.

When he got up the stairs he walked though the corridor 'the floorboards creek matches this creepy place'

As he walked down he was intrigued by the door at the end of the corridor. 'Maybe I should look there' he decided to run down to the end of the corridor as he could be home soon. His heart pounded faster and faster as his hand reached to open the door.

When he opened the door it was filled with manaquin dolls or were they?.

He started to giggle a little "ha this guy must be very lonely and horney" he giggled to himself. 'Wait a minute are they dolls' he thought to himself as he walked over to touch one.

He threw himself back and fell backwards onto the floor as he felt the touch of cold flesh chill his warm fingertips. "Oh my god there real!" when he looked out the room he saw another closed door 'oh god whats behind that door?' He thought with fear.

He slowly got up to his feet and walked out the room to the door next to it. He took a deep breath as he slowly opened the door. His nostrils were hit by the metallic smell of blood and rotting flesh. He borked almost vomiting looking in shock at the body ripped to shreds by a chainsaw.

"I need to get out of here!" He said a little too loud as he ran down the corridor. He stopped in his tracks as he saw a car reversing into the parking space and looked to see a man walking through the door hanging his coat must be Leyland White. 'Floorboards creak I'm not going to make it out alive' he said to himself and took a step.

"Oh it seems we have a visitor little weasel sniffing about at my stuff" said the man. The boy quickly ran into the first room and hid between the closet and the table. He looked to see Leyland walked past the room heading towards the one at the end of the corridor.

He quickly stepped out the room and tiptoed down the stairs staying as quiet as possible. When he got down the stairs he rushed outside to see a door which led to the garage. Once he entered he quickly pushed the button and slid under the door and ran out.

During his track the boy ran into Carter Blake. "Your coming the station with me".


	8. Chapter 8

Interrogation and bickering

"Ok kid what's you name?" Asked Blake leaning over the table facing him.

"Kyle" he responded  
"How old are you Kyle?"  
"19"

"Ok Kyle now tell me why you were in Leyland White's home?" Asked Blake.

"I-I heard rumours of him killing girls so I wanted to do detective work...he didn't answer so I broke in..."

"Do you realise that's illegal breaking into other people's houses?" He asked.

"Yeah...I wasn't thinking straight and I found something..."

Blake was now interested and leaned on the edge of the seat "what did you find?" He asked.

"Bodies of women...he stuffs them and uses them like there a fucking art gallery...and there was another room a bath full of blood a body cut up...with a chainsaw" explained Kyle.

"I'm gonna need Norman bring the FBI profiler in" responded Blake to Ash 'god never thought I would say that' thought Blake.

"Right away liutenient" he said walking out the room.

Coming back moments later with Norman, he looked at him with surprise "what are you doing here!?" Asked Norman.

"You know this kid?" Asked Blake

"He's my brother" said Kyle.

"What the fuck are you doing going into the house of a serial killer?!" Argued Norman.

"I was investigating"

"Don't you realise how fucking dangerous that was you were close to getting killed!?" Shouted Norman.

Blake and Ash leaned against the wall looking amused as the two Jayden brothers argued to each other like little children.

"I'm calling Andrew so you can go home" said Norman taking out his phone.

"Wait a minute he entered someone's house" butted in Blake

"Oh ad like you haven't done that before Carter! He's just a kid a kid who wasn't thinking straight" responded back Norman and then started to continue to call Andrew.

...

"Look Kyle I'm sorry for shouting I just can't afford to lose anyone"

"Like with Lindsey?"

Norman nodded his head "yeah like Lindsey"  
"She doesn't deserve you Norman your better than her you can't let her ruin your life all we need to think about is finding Bella" responded Kyle.

"I know"...


	9. Chapter 9

How did Norman get that scar?

"So who is this guy?" Asked Lydia

"This is Jack Grande he's been arrested a couple of times for selling women for prostitution he could lead us to find were Bella cause I think it's the same person who took them girls" explained Norman while driving the car.

Ethan was in the passenger seat and Lydia was in the back. "Oh and take this Ethan we don't know what's going to happen in there" said Norman handing him a gun.

Ethan froze it reminded him of the time he killed that man during the shark trial. He hesitated but took the gun and placed it in his pocket.

Then they stopped they were outside Jacks house. "Ready?" Asked Norman both of them nodded there heads and they all exited the car.

They walked up to the doorstep and knocked on the door.

A scruffy man opened the door "can I help you?" He said in a gruff voice "I'm Norman Jayden FBI and this is Detectives Lydia and Ethan Mars we

Would like to speak with Jack Grande is he around?" Asked Norman.

The man nodded his head and opened the door more inviting them in "follow me"

'The smell of cigarette smoke is making me feel sick' thought Ethan.

Then the entered the so called kitchen "Jack Grande?"

"Yeah?" Said "I'm Norman Jayden FBI I'd like to ask you some questions".

The man looked him up and down putting out his cigarette "Jayden huh?". "I remember you son of Wilson Jayden I was a friend of his remember?...he would just treat you like shit if font of us and we just laughed"

Ethan looked to see Norman's fist clenching "you were responsible for your mothers death a little brat ran away and you mother had to go and find you and the car crashed.."

"Shut up" Norman gritted through his teeth "how did it feel Norman hearing you moms screams knowing you caused them?" He said laughing.

Norman's eyes welled up an his fist grew tighter almost enough the draw blood. "Aww is little Norman missing his mommy" mimicked Jack.

Norman had finally blew it Jack wasn't expecting Norman to swing his fist at him punching him in the face knocking him off his feet. Ethan grabbed Norman picking him up dragging him out the house "I WILL GET YOU JACK! YOU SICK BASTED!" Shouted Norman.

When they got out the house Ethan put him down and Norman walked ahead of the siblings. Lydia tried to question him "Norman what was that about?" She asked.

Norman walked over to his car and kicked it "HEY!" She shouted running up to catch up with him.

"What's this about?!"

"I thought I recognised him my father used to abuse me not Andrew me because my mother died in a car crash and I was to blame" said Norman targeting himself.

They got in the car and Norman explained his side to the story of his life. And what caused his mothers death and how he and Andrew ended up living with uncle Tommy.

"I'm sorry for acting that way" said Norman wiping the tears from his eyes. Ethan hugged him and Lydia leaned over to join them "it's ok" whispered Ethan "he can't hurt you anymore" said Lydia.

For once in Norman's life he felt safe.


	10. Chapter 10

Norman's past part one

Norman was 5 years old when it happened. He felt jealous of Andrew how he got all the attention because he was the oldest.

He decided he knew were he wasn't wanted 'I'll find a family that will notice me' thought Norman grabbing a bag and placing his dinosaur toys in and walking out the door.

He carried on walking until he heard a car beeping "Normie...Normie...come on Norman" it was his mom. 'Normie' was his little nickname is mother gave him "come on Normie I love you and Andrew equally" she said keeping calm.

Norman carried on walking pretending she wasn't there "if you get in the car well have ice cream after dinner" she said which made little Norman stop.

His mother stopped the car and Norman got in the passenger seat and put his seatbelt on. She gave him a hug and kissed him on the head "you know I love you don't you Normie".

As soon as she went to turn the engine on she screamed as a car crashed into to back on them and bang Norman was out...

Little Norman woke up in the hospital and his family standing around him. The nurse came in "I'm sorry to tell you this but Rebecca Jayden has passed away" which was then to screams and cries from his family including Norman.

...

A year after Norman was constantly walking into school with bruises from his father.

He would walk home with Andrew there father wouldn't. When the entered the house there father was drunk "hello Andrew good day at school" he didn't speak to Norman it was like he wasn't there.

"Fine" responded Andrew "LOOK WHAT YOU FUCKING DONE!" He then shouted he turned to see Norman stepping back as his dad was getting more angry.

"I'm sowry father it was an accident" his fares little voice apologised.

His father picked up a glass bowl "LIKE YOU THEN!" He shouted and threw the bowl Norman gave a bloodcurdling scream which was enough to scare you.

"Andrew go outside I don't want you to see this" Andrew saw the fear in his six year olds brothers eyes as he pulled out a piece of glass out of his cheek. Andrew ran out the door and as soon as he did he heard shouting and screaming.

'Tommy uncle Tommy he will know what to do' he thought and ran down the street to his home.

When Andrew dragged Tommy into the house Tommy was in shock to see glass everywhere and Norman in the corner his knees up to his face and was hiccuping with tears.

"You disgust me I'm taking Norman and Andrew with me" he said walking over to Norman Andrew following him.

"It's ok do you want to live with me?" He said with a soft tone. Norman nodded his head and Tommy picked him up walking out the house with Norman and Andrew...


End file.
